


Intermission

by Andromeway (livin_on_borrowed_time)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alive!Harry, Angst, Eventual Merlin/Eggsy, Healing, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_on_borrowed_time/pseuds/Andromeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman isn't always glittering gold and pressed suits. There's blood, tears, and broken bones. Eggsy discovers this in an all too personal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Roxy pushed through the doorway, slipping into the room in time to hear a hoarse moan echo along the walls. Gathered around the screen, Arthur and Merlin stood erect, still as statues, while the video feed buzzed with a static undertone. 

“Fuck off.” Roxy settled in between the two taller men as Eggsy spit blood onto the floor. His jaw was blooming purple and yellow, his light eyes standing out against the acrid colors of his skin. Thick fingers held up his chin, the rings adorning the knuckles were red from where they had broken his skin. 

“Answer the question, kid,” the owner of the rings spoke, back to the camera as he demanded to know who Eggsy worked for. Reaching out to catch his hair, Eggsy blinked as his head was ripped back. His teeth were stained red while his lips were pulled into an unequal balance between a grin and a grimace. “You better start talking, you’ve only got one unbroken finger left.” Roxy dropped her eyes to catch the swollen fingers that quivered behind Eggsy’s back. His eye contact never wavered with the captor.

“I’ll guess you’ll just have to start cutting things off then.” Her heart dropped when the man pushed him to the floor, an ugly, malformed metal rod in his hands. _How grade school_ , she remarked. Paling at her own commentary, she watched as the rod came down over the tipped chair. The glasses had to be sitting on a surface, Eggsy no doubt set it to record no matter what, but it was too high to see any of the beating. The sound picked up just fine. There was a curse, followed by a strangled cry that bordered between a wail and a sob. Merlin closed his eyes. After a few minutes, the raining blows stopped and the chair was pulled back up to the sitting position. 

“They broke his jaw,” Harry hissed, turning around to pace the room. Tears swam down Eggsy’s swollen cheeks, escaping the eyes that were squeezed shut against the pain. Fingers spasmed behind him, his whole hand aflame with agony; the lingering phantom bite of being squished against the stone floor. The ringed man dropped the rod with a shivering ‘clang’ and caught Eggsy’s chin once again. 

“Shut up,” he growled at Eggsy’s whispered gasp. “We’ll be back when you’re ready.” The man pinched harder at the broken jaw and his eyes rolled before he slumped forward, unconscious.

“Damn it,” Merlin agreed, focused on the trail of blood dripping over tender lips. “Why can’t we get him out?” he inquired, hard eyes turning to study Arthur’s antsy form. 

“I’ve told you.”

“Tell me again.” 

“It’s too risky, we could lose more agents.” They had lost a lot of agents after V-Day, Harry almost included, and they were just now operating at full numbers. 

“We could lose Eggsy.” The two stared one another down. “All I am saying, Harry, is that Kingsman strives to minimize unnecessary deaths. This-“ he motioned to the young man unconscious on screen, “-will be an unnecessary death.” The light flicked out on the screen as fading footsteps sounded out of sight. 

“How long has he been there?” Roxy swallowed. 

“This is the second day,” Harry sighed, arms caught between remaining crossed and running through his hair. “We arranged a rescue last night, but they tripled the security within an hour. It is obvious they know that Galahad belongs to an agency and they won’t risk losing him.” Merlin settled back into his abandoned seat, pushing away his cooled coffee in favor of pulling up a plan. 

“Well, we’re running the risk of leaving him to his death. I don’t know about you, Arthur, but I know which is worse.” Harry blinked at the unusual hostility in his friend’s voice. All three of these agents carried a fondness for the young man, but Harry had always assumed it was he most of all that was connected to him. _Maybe I have underestimated Eggsy’s capacity to charm,_ he concluded. _I may have overestimated his ability to get out of such situations, however_.

“We’ll wait a while longer, but if we cannot avoid it- we will send in more agents.” The door closed behind him too soft in the deafening silence. Roxy pulled up a seat beside Merlin, listening to the tapping of his finger on his clip pad. 

“He hasn’t said anything about Kingsman.” It wasn’t a question because they knew better than to doubt Eggsy’s loyalty. “They won’t kill him until he talks. We have at least a few more days before they decide it isn’t worth it,” she organized the tangling information in her head. She was more skilled than that, she could keep her calm in the face of a threat. However, this was Eggsy. 

“If we want him to come back in one piece, I’d suggest we get a move on,” he sighed. The screen remained dark, but the sound still fed the painful heaves of the young man’s breaths. “I personally like all his bits in place.” The door swung behind Merlin as he stepped into the hall for air, leaving Roxy on watch. She listened to his breathing and placed her chin on intertwined fingers.

“Come on Eggsy, just a few more days.”

 

The next nine hours went much the same way, the captors would wake him (waterboarding woke a man up in no time), interrogate him, and then he would pass out. The cycle went around every hour until Eggsy was having a hard time waking up. 

“Harry your time is up, they’re going to kill him.” Buttoning his jacket, Merlin brushed past Harry, shoving a file into his arms. Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and began to read the papers.

“We have enough time, they’ll be vulnerable within the next twenty four hours,” Harry argued, noting the way that most of the buttons of Merlin’s jacket were misaligned. 

“We don’t have twenty four hours,” he directed his attention to the mirror and put the live feed onto its surface. Eggsy was mumbling beneath his breath, the movement making mouthfuls of pain, but he wasn’t coordinated. His eyes were glazed when the captors forced his attention onto them, words still dripping from his lips like the blood. It was mostly insults, but began to resemble words of encouragement. 

“Wake up, pretty boy,” the man cooed, slapping his cheek to get him to open his eyes more. His movements were lagged, but he blinked blearily in focus. “Good news, you’re getting moved. The boss figured you’re too valuable to leave around here for the taking, so we’re moving you somewhere closer to home.” A second man entered with a small knapsack. “Come on, let’s get you packed.” 

“Shit,” Harry breathed. The men enveloped the screen as they crammed the removed pieces of Eggsy’s suit into the knapsack for transport. To their dismay, the glasses were being left behind on the table. Eggsy seemed to notice as well, for he sobered enough to shake his head.

“The glasses.” They looked back, one man pointing to them in question. Eggsy could hardly see but nodded anyways. “Fuck,” he gasped when an arm was wrapped around his throat. 

“So your mates can find you faster, fuck no,” one of the men grunted, his breath hot against his scalp. The other man made quick work of unstrapping him from the chair, letting him scramble to his feet. Every step ran snake bites along his feet, and his legs were almost too sore to shuffle after the man with his arm around his neck.

The door came into view and he began to do something entirely new to him: panic. His breath picked up, shocking pain ran in rhythm of his thundering heart. _No, no, no,_ he chanted, _They’ll never find me, no._  


Kicking his legs up, he secured a footing onto the doorway and pushed backwards, knocking both himself and the man to the floor. Forcing himself back onto his feet, he was faced with a predicament. His fingers were broken, he could not fight hand to hand. One of the men tackled him from the side before he could get a good footing, throwing him into the ground. His face settled against the floor with a sob, too tired to reign in the painful cries of his entire body burning in flames. 

“Get him out,” Harry pressed, taking his glasses off. His stomach unsettled at the sight of the young man broken on the floor. Merlin took a last glance, they knocked the young man unconscious, before nodding. Striding from the room, he called Roxy on his glass comm.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to go back to normal, except everything's fucked up. For one, Eggsy can't even open his mouth.

Agents filed past the door, full of sympathy for the young rookie and left cards on the chairs outside. _The first run in with this kind of treatment is shocking,_ one card read, _I almost wanted to leave the agency, but you heal and jump back in. This is all new, but you’ll be back in no time, Kid._

“He’s dealt with pain before,” Harry sighed, flicking the paper back onto the chair beside him. Roxy sat across from him, six papers in-between her fingers as she flipped between them. Most of the condolences felt trite, more of an obligation than a sincere wish for good health. “You don’t grow up the way he did without pain.” She nodded in agreement, she didn’t really know, but Harry Hart talked when he was concerned. 

“Arthur?” The doctor emerged from within the room, tired but otherwise normal as she beckoned Harry within. Bowing his head towards Roxy, Harry followed her in. Roxy leaned back into the chair, resigned to the fact that she would probably not being seeing Eggsy today; she was okay with it. 

“You did good Lancelot, Percival,” Merlin had said when the plane landed that morning, her hands trembling over Eggsy’s broken ones. She had reeled back when Percival brushed past her and the paramedics invaded the plane, wheeling the unconscious man into the Emergency Room. “Are you coming?” Merlin inquired, frowning at her appearance. 

“He’ll be okay, right?” she swallowed, because every thought in her head was screaming otherwise. There had been so much of her friend’s blood in the room she scooped him up from, decorating all the tools and floors and metal chairs. Merlin didn’t have an answer, only placed a hand on her shoulder before following the paramedics. She decided she had seen enough in the plane to satiate her palate. 

“Roxy,” Harry’s voice sounded over the glass comm. She straightened in surprise. Had it really been thirty minutes? Listening carefully, she asked for him to continue. “Eggsy woke up some minutes ago, but he’s refusing to see anyone. I’m removing my glasses until my visit is over.” She acknowledged the words before pulling off her own. 

Rubbing a hand over her face, she totaled the hours in her head. Eggsy had been in captivity for 57 hours, plus the five hours in surgery, and what would probably be months of rehabilitation. Closing her eyes, Roxy suddenly felt sick for feeling so tired. 

 

The pain reducers put Eggsy to sleep almost as soon as he had woken up. However in those few moments, he had met Harry’s eyes with panic and it was only until the older man sat at his bedside that he pieced where he was. Thick casts covered both his hands so there wasn’t much Harry could do to calm him down. A nurse rushed in with more medicine and Eggsy closed his eyes to drown out his thrumming heart. He fell asleep not long after, slumping into the wall of pillows behind him. He was not so scared the next time he awoke. 

 

“Speaking should become no problem once you get used to it,” the doctor explained, sitting at the end of Eggsy’s bed. “The pain should be limited where your jaw is concerned, but you might feel some in your hands. I’ll give the information to your friends regarding your diet and medication.” He wanted to speak, but there was wires forcing his mouth shut. The thought made him want to throw up. _There’s wire cutters for that,_ he groaned. The dull bladed scissors resting at his bedside gleamed in the morning sun. 

“Eggsy, my boy. I am glad you are awake.” A tray with a single cup of what Eggsy assumed was toxic sludge waltzed in the room along with Harry and Merlin. His eyes fell down to his bundled hands. Only Dr. Pennington and Harry had seen him after his surgeries, and even he was not sure if he looked worse for wear or not. 

“I was just explaining his jaw to him,” Dr. Pennington smiled, passing the pamphlets to Merlin. For a moment he looked out of place, pamphlets in hand eying the doctor with too much focus. Her eyebrows furrowed at his expression. “I’m giving you the pamphlets to look over as his friend, not selling you his soul,” she whispered before waving towards Eggsy. “I have to be going, if you have any questions you have my number.” He nodded.

“We brought you breakfast,” Harry supplied after the doctor disappeared down the hall. “I’ve been told it is more appetizing than it looks.” It looked like something Eggsy would have found in Dean’s fridge. Except it smelled more like fruit than anything. Taking a seat on his right, Harry set the smoothie on his pant leg. Merlin settled into the chair some feet away, tapping at his clip pad. 

A bolt of guilt struck Eggsy at the sight, wondering how far back he had to be in his work because of him. Opening his mouth to apologize, throw up, cry, all of the above- he didn’t know, but the smoothie was thrust into his line of sight before he could. 

“You have not eaten in nearly three days, Eggsy.” The paternal tone in Harry’s voice irritated him. Exhaling in frustration, he held up his hands encrypted in casts. Raising a brow in amusement, Harry wiggled his fingers. “I am here for a reason.” The warmth in his cheeks flared at the teasing smile aimed at him. 

“Arthur,” Merlin coughed, the tapping of his finger gaining volume. Harry looked over his shoulder, frowned at the other man before turning back to him. 

“I’m afraid I have quite a lot work to be done.” His hand fell atop Eggsy’s head, fondly ruffling the strands of hair. Eggsy managed to contain his flinch until Harry set the smoothie on the bedside table. “I’ll visit when I can,” he promised. The door closed behind Harry, only the hiss of his breathing audible in the silence.

It was not common for Merlin to be so quiet. When Eggsy imagined Merlin walking in, he imagined the man being disappointed, angry, amused, anything other than silent. He expected sass, yelling, berating, or even just talking. Yet the man remained still in his seat, glancing at Eggsy from beneath his glasses. So he inhaled, it burned his throat, but he gestured slowly in Merlin’s direction.

“You,” he forced between his teeth, “Okay?” 

A ‘CRACK!’ sliced the air. Eggsy ducked his head. Tossing the broken clip pad onto the seat, Merlin smashed the door shut behind him. Eggsy’s heart strained in his aching chest, pounding blood through his ears. His head felt numb when he glanced to the broken pad, the wires and shattered glass spilled onto the tile floor. 

“Eggsy!” The door opened, quietly this time, and Roxy stepped in. Her eyes darted around the room, cataloguing everything before settling on the broken pieces of Merlin’s clip pad. “What happened?” she stressed, bending down to pick up the pieces. Eggsy shook his head, bewildered, but Roxy wasn’t looking at him. “I saw Merlin down the hall, nearly knocked Tristan into the wall on his way through. I don’t know where he was going, but he seemed awfully mad. I thought about going after him, but I…” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he listened to Roxy chatter as she gathered all the broken glass. His breathing started to pick up for every minute she kept talking.

_She’s scared to look at me,_ he cried. 

Her eyes snapped up and her lips smacked closed at the sharp intake that broke from the bed. Eggsy was bent forward, forehead against his knees as his chest convulsed in shaking sobs. He couldn’t see past his tears so he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to cry, to wail but his mouth wouldn’t open. Nostrils flaring open in a struggle for air, Eggsy tried to grab the bed sheets but his fingers were confined. Roxy pressed the button on his bed for the nurse as she slipped in beside him. 

“Eggsy. You’re okay, focus on breathing,” she whispered, running her hand down his back. He shuddered. “Keep breathing Eggsy, you’re okay, you’re doing good,” she continued but he kept shaking his head wildly. Words were pouring from his mouth, but they were unintelligible between his choking breaths, flooding tears, and wired jaw. Roxy cried out as his body fell limp onto his knees.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing was a difficult task. It involved hard work, skilled fingers, and frustration.

The morning sky was fogged with breath as Eggsy walked another lap around the building. There were cuts on his thighs that puckered as he took another step. Leaning back with his hands on his hips, he tipped his head to the sky and breathed deeply through his nose. _Only the third lap,_ he cursed. He had felt the burn of exhaustion in the middle of the second. JB trotted alongside his feet and for a while the both of their ragged breaths were in sync. 

Eggsy rounded the corner as Merlin stepped out the door, scanning the yard for the inactive agent. A new clip board was tucked under his left arm, the broken one had been deemed too shredded to be fixed. He frowned at the sight, a trickle of guilt in his stomach, but he was never the one to back down because of a little violence. _If I backed down every time Dean broke beer bottles,_ he didn’t finish the thought. “Merlin,” he called when he was close enough, his voice clear despite the clenched teeth. 

“Ah, Eggsy, just who I was looking for,” Merlin replied, meeting the man halfway across the path. He pulled up Eggsy’s file before looking back up and studying him. With a tired exhale, Eggsy raised his arms even to his shoulders and turned himself in a slow circle. He stopped when he faced him again. Merlin twirled his finger, and Eggsy spun around once more. “You’re moving better,” he praised with a small flicker of a smile, typing a few words into the report. 

“My thighs burn though,” Eggsy moaned, trying to rub the sore wounds with his cast. “The cuts keep opening.” 

During the first lap, a scabbing cut on his inner thigh hissed and the stickiness of blood trapped his trousers to his leg. A little bit of blood wasn’t an inconvenience, so he figured it wasn’t worth it to head back to his room. Merlin’s lips, however, pulled down at the small ring of red staining the right leg, but made a note on the board anyways. 

“How old are they?” 

“I got them,” Eggsy’s face scrunched as he tried to recollect, “probably a few hours after being there, yeah. I don’t remember,” he finished. The initial hours had been some of the worst, his nerves were undamaged and painfully alert. It’s one thing to have his jaw broken when he’s already high on pain, but when he’s got a knife in his leg and sober- he shook away the memory. Merlin stabled him with troubled creases on his face.

 

"Eggsy, I -," he paused, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're feeling better." 

 

"Thanks," Eggsy breathed. The man turned to leave, but he reached out to stop him. It was more like he clubbed him with his casted batons. "Actually, I need a favor.” Merlin paused. “My lips are chapped as hell, yeah. And I ain't really capable of putting nothing on them," he ground out, lips set in a defiant line of seriousness. 

 

"I can get the doctor.”

 

"Ah no way, I ain't calling the doctor for this. She's got priorities," he shook his head. Crossing his arms, Merlin rose a brow as the young man fumbled for a way to explain. "Roxy left me a tube of lip balm in my pocket,” he struggled to point to the pocket of his sweater. Standing still, he bit his lip as Merlin stepped into his space to slip a hand into his sweater. 

 

“Come here then,” he ordered as he removed his hand. 

Taking a step forward, Eggsy tilted his head up to the taller man. Popping the cap off the tube, Merlin placed his left hand onto the back of the other’s neck as he settled into his space. Eggsy felt the urge to close his eyes; the presence of someone standing so close usually only led to one thing in his life. 

 

The fingers on his neck flexed as the balm made the first tentative touch to his mouth. Merlin inhaled silently, eyes trained on the slow drag across the cushion of Eggsy’s bottom lip. His fingers trailed gently along the short strands of his hair, sending shivers down Eggsy’s spine. The green of the young man’s eyes disappeared into the engulfing black of his pupils. Eggsy wished he had closed his eyes. 

 

The pliable flesh pulled forward with every careful movement of the balm; spreading the pink lips open with every brush. Merlin let his finger slip, hesitant at first but then he trailed the tip over the glossy surface with gentle abandon. He wanted to taste. 

 

“Merlin.” His hand dropped at Harry’s voice droning on his comm. Eggsy took a careful step back. Capping the tube, Merlin slipped his hand back into Eggsy’s sweater pocket. “Can I see you in my office?” Harry continued, but he was background noise under the thick layer of conversation Eggsy’s eyes spoke. 

 

“Eat your breakfast.” Merlin pulled his hand away and headed back into the building. 

Eggsy groaned at the sky when the man was gone. Every bone in Eggsy’s body had screamed for him to taste, but his body was trapped. He cursed the terrible timing. 

JB barked for attention as he shook out his urges. Guiding the dog back to his room, he rubbed his lips together with hesitance. The balm had to last. It wasn’t until he was laying back in his bed that he realized he couldn't even take care of his growing problem. 

 

Harry Hart was seated at the table head, glasses on and idly engaged in the feed of another agent. It was a simple infiltration into an underground government run drug den, so there wasn’t much worry. 

 

“Arthur,” Merlin stepped into the room. Motioning for him to take a seat, Harry offered him a moment to get situated. Usually Merlin did not get a seat at the table, but the man looked haggard. It was a subtle exhaustion, only evident in his tight shoulders and his decision to take the offer to sit. His lips were thinned into a hard line as waited for Harry to get to his point.

 

“Has it been a hard day?” Harry evaded.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Well situate yourself because I am about to make it worse,” he warned. Without further prompting, he continued, “I need you to send another agent out. The extraction of Galahad has only created more problems in relations to the inner workings of the gang in question. They have acquired his face and they’ll get a hold of his identity before long. In order to ensure his safety, the safety of his family, and of this agency, another agent needs to be assigned and fulfill the mission he failed.”

 

Harry didn't want to send in another agent so soon, but they knew Eggsy’s face and it was not hard to discover someone’s identity now a days. Kingsman did the best it could to clear his record, but he had quite the record to wipe. 

 

“Which agent do you have in mind?” Merlin frowned, swiping through the different profiles. “Percival would be the logical option. He’s already had experience with the layout of the building.” 

 

“Just what I was thinking,” Harry replied. “Ship him out tonight, I’d like to have this done as soon as possible.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“How’s Eggsy?” Harry inquired, slipping his turtle shell glasses off of his nose. Merlin stilled for a moment, finger hovering over the clip board as Harry continued, “I hear he had quite a tumultuous few weeks.” 

A small circle of people heard of Eggsy’s panic attack the day he awoke. The first being Harry who was commed by an unsteady Roxy, waiting outside the hospital room while nurses checked over the young man’s signs. Merlin did not hear of the attack until the next day when the hospital room was decidedly closed to visitors. 

 

“For his health,” the nurse had explained. “He doesn’t need the added stress.” There was a certain level of guilt, having added to the patient’s stress, but Eggsy recovered quickly; he was outside the room by the next morning. His smile the next time he saw Merlin did not express any discomfort or residual irritation.

 

“He appears to be healing well, and his movements are no longer so restricted. “ He tipped the clip board so Harry could glance at the screen. A chart appeared, detailing all the notations he had accumulated over the past days about his healing.

 

“Merlin, you are aware that Dr. Pennington keeps weekly records?” Harry was impressed by the extent of the charts, it was unnecessary, but impressive. “I am sure Eggsy would be appreciative of the dedication.” 

 

“I enjoy being thorough,” Merlin said in regard to the first question. “Dr. Pennington’s records imply that he should be having his hand casts removed next week.” 

 

“I’m sure he’s delighted,” Harry smiled before pushing his glasses back onto nose. “Wish him my best wishes, won’t you?” 

 

“You can’t tell him yourself?” 

 

“There is no doubt in my mind he will be knocking at your door when he hears about the new mission. Don’t let him get too wound up.” Merlin took this as a dismissal. 

 

Eggsy did not disappoint Harry. Not an hour after Percival boarded a plane, there was a heavy knock at Merlin’s office door. Having finished debriefing Percival on the plane, he flung open the door to see the shorter man looking up expectantly. 

 

“You knocked,” was all Merlin said in surprise. Raising his hands, Eggsy’s eyebrows rose incredulously. Placing his hand against the door frame, he gave a long suffering sigh. “Here I was hoping your manners had improved.” 

 

“Put back together, not changed,” Eggsy laughed. His face started to close at the screen behind Merlin’s back, Percival’s feed plastered in large HD images. “I want to watch.” 

 

The benefit of being shorter is that Eggsy managed to slip under Merlin’s arm, into the room before he could stop him. The door shut behind them, and Eggsy settled into an open chair. It was uncomfortable, but he would have to get used to it; the mission would last for hours. 

 

“You can’t be in here, Eggsy,” Merlin reminded, sitting beside him. He wouldn’t throw him out, he wouldn’t have let him slip past him if he cared. “Not enough clearance, poor manners.” Eggsy huffed out a reluctant laugh, he didn’t want to laugh at the moment.

 

“I could be useful, I’ve been in there already,” he argued. “I’ve seen all the halls and entryways.” He crossed his arms across his chest. Percival still had another hour until he’d arrive at his rendezvous point, but already Eggsy’s skin crawled.

 

“So have I,” Merlin retorted, silencing his end of the comm with Percival. Expecting a squabble, Merlin turned to face the young man’s rapidly paling countenance. “Are you okay, Eggsy?” 

 

_They watch the feeds,_ Eggsy clarified in his head. He knew they watched the feeds, of course he did. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ The very idea of Merlin, Harry, and Roxy gathered around this giant screen watching a man break him apart with a malformed metal rod set his mind racing. It was all a bit mortifying. 

 

“I’m fine,” he bit out, running a hand through his hair. His skin felt feverish. “I want to watch, yeah.” 

Merlin relented, knowing the man was persistent. Reaching out to his coffee mug, he got comfortable in his chair. He unsilenced the comm and listened to Percival relay the mission parameters once more for clarification. Eggsy tried to mimic Merlin’s relaxation, and focused on the screen. 

 

He wished he hadn’t watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Eggsy's eyes green? I looked at so many pictures of Taron Egerton and I'm still unsure.  
> This chapter was hard to grind out, I just want to get to the juicy stuff already!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so yeah, obligatory Injured!Eggsy.  
> There will be more parts, just wanted to get this out here.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: andromeway.tumblr.com


End file.
